


I Love You, from the Top to the Bottom

by PitchBitch7



Series: Scorbus Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Albus calls Scorpius a wh0re, Albus is a disaster, Albus is just adorable okay, Albus is lowkey a dom, Albus is whiny, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, And Scorpius is really kinky, Begging, Daddy Kink, Degradation, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Porn, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Safewords, Scorpius calls himself kitten in third person, Scorpius is a Tease, Sex, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, but hes whiny, they just love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: Albus wants to try something new with his boyfriend. He just has to convince himself first.Preview:Albus was watching porn.For research.Obviously.Just research.And so what if the porn was of some tall, dark, and handsome dude with ridiculous muscles and his delicate, little, blonde boyfriend. That didn’t mean anything at all.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545211
Comments: 29
Kudos: 99





	1. New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Leave those kudos and comments if you like it and please always let me know if I leave something out of the tags! Hope you enjoy! :)

Albus was watching porn.

For research.

Obviously.

Just research.

And so what if the porn was of some tall, dark, and handsome dude with ridiculous muscles and his delicate, little, blonde boyfriend. That didn’t mean anything at all.

And neither did the fact that the tiny blonde was giving the dark haired man the dicking of a lifetime ( _I mean really,_ Albus thought, _He’s **literally** going to blow his boyfriend’s back out)._

Nope, just research thank you very much. It wasn’t like Albus was _actually_ imagining Scorpius just railing him straight through the mattress. Nooooooooooo. Albus was a top and _only_ a top. There’s no way at all he would ever even _think_ about how nicely Scorpius’s thickness would stretch him open, how deep it would go, the weight of his own tiny little blonde pressing him down as his hips snapped so hard against him his arse cheeks would be left red for weeks………

Albus was now watching porn and sweating nervously.

Alight, alright.

So, Albus had been thinking more and more about bottoming lately, okay? Sue him. But it still scared the ever-loving shit out of him (pun intended). Scorpius had touched him there before slightly and had eaten Albus out loads of times (pun intended again). Honestly, Albus thought he might even prefer Scorpius’s tongue on and in his arse more than blowjobs even…even if Scorpius’s blowjobs deserved a fucking award. But Albus still hadn’t bottomed yet though. It was terrifying and…well, embarrassing a little bit. I mean, it was his arse, ya know? And he couldn’t explain why, even to himself, how having his boyfriend’s tongue vs. his dick inside his arse were so vastly different.

He had no idea how he was going to even bring the subject up with his soul mate, his perfect, innocent, angelic, and pure little boyfriend. “ _Hey babe, I want you to pound my arse so hard I cry.” “ Hey Cory, could you possibly demolish my hole so I can’t sit for weeks after?” “ Love of my life, angel baby, my dove, it would be amazing, don’t you think, if you shoved your entire fist up my arse and went motherfucking spelunking inside.”_

Albus didn’t even know if Scorpius would want to top. Scorpius usually wanted some sort of arsehole play before he came and he had never mentioned anything about fantasies of fucking Albus or wanting to be inside him, only mentioning how amazing it felt when Albus was inside of _him._ He did once try to finger Albus but Albus had panicked and told him no, preferring that Scorpius use only his mouth. Albus hadn’t even fingered himself. Ever. Completely uncharted territory. Fucking another guy vs. _being_ fucked by another guy….well…really…that just might be crossing the line, wouldn’t it?

So why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?

Fuck, he wanted it so bad. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t care if it was well gay and crossing too many lines. Fuck the stupid lines. Who had drawn them anyway? He wanted to ride Scorpius until his thighs were so deliciously sore, wanted to be underneath Scorpius with his legs wrapped around him like a vice, wanted Scorpius behind him, dicking him down deep and oh so good.

Albus finally reached a hand down and began to palm at himself, achingly hard, as the two men on his phone (newly acquired from his secret rebel of a boyfriend) continued to moan obscenely. He finally had some rare time to himself, every other Slytherin boy in his dorm, his boyfriend included, magically absent. He teasingly ran his fingers lightly over his cock and down to his bollocks, prolonging his pleasure until he thought his cock might explode. He rolled over on his side, setting the phone down on the bedside table so he had both hands free to shove his trousers and pants down in one go, tossing them to Scorpius’s side of the bed and releasing his cock from its confines. It slapped back against his stomach with enough force to make him hiss almost, the whole thing already leaking slightly and such an angry red it looked devilish. He was done with teasing himself, swiping his hand across the tip, earning a genuine hiss out of Albus this time, collecting the precum there to aid in the slide as he finally began to stroke himself in earnest. He locked his eyes back onto the phone’s too tiny screen, keeping his hand in time with the thrusts of the skinny blonde on camera, groaning when the man leaned down to whisper something, seemingly sweet and too low for the camera to pick up, to his partner with a smile on his face, never stopping his punishing thrusts.

Albus reached his other hand down to fondle at his bollocks, so heavy they hurt, imagining how sweet and innocent Scorpius’s voice would be whispering in his ear all while Scorpius practically rearranged his insides. He was close, Merlin, he was close, but much too far away. He needed more, needed Scorpius’s actually here with him (he hadn’t wanked in ages since he and Scorpius had finally gotten in each other’s pants, only once or twice) (not like he really needed to), needed something!

Just then, the blonde on screen began smacking the brunettes arse, alternating cheeks with every other thrust, and Albus…well…Albus had either his best or worst idea yet.

He yanked open the drawer of their bedside table, sending the contents inside rolling around, and blindly fumbled for the bottle of lube, hastily squirting some onto his fingers.

He paused for a second, staring at his glistening fingers, the moans of the two actors finally reaching an over exaggerated crescendo in the background.

Was he really going to do this?

What if he did actually like it? What if he didn’t?

Albus suddenly got furious with himself for even thinking such stupid things. It was his body wasn’t it? Why shouldn’t he enjoy it however he wanted? How can something that gives you pleasure be wrong, as long as it wasn’t hurting anyone?

He rolled his eyes at himself, finally reaching his slick hand behind him, pick his pace back up with the hand on his cock. He had done this to Scorpius before a million times, so he should just mimic everything that made Scorpius moan, right? He took his index finger and slowly circled around his hole, gasping softly at the slight cold, spreading the lube around and massaging gently. Alright, this wasn’t bad, was it? So far, so good. Albus wasn’t really understanding all the hype around this yet, but he didn’t _dislike_ it. He pushed his finger in ever so slightly, not breaching that tight ring, just adding pressure, causing a small hum to leave his lips. He slowed the hand on his cock down just a little, not wanting this to be over before he’d even started what he’d set out to do.

Albus took a deep breath and slowly pushed his finger inside, past that ring of muscle, wiggling his finger into that almost unbearable heat, not stopping till his entire finger was inside. His hole twitched a little around the intrusion, but in a surprisingly pleasant way. He still wasn’t getting all the fuss over this butt stuff but this was more pleasant than before he thought. Strange, definitely, but pleasant.

He let himself get used to the feeling, rubbing his other hand over the head of his cock, helping himself to relax, as that had always helped Scorpius at first. When he felt ready, he gently pulled the finger out, before plunging it back inside, earning another gasp from him as he dug his thumb into his slit at the same time. He slowly began picking up the pace, matching his hand on his cock to the finger plunging in and out of him, until his breaths were coming in shorter little gasps.

He placed another finger at his entrance, wiggling it inside with the other, as he finally let out a deep moan.

_Salazar._

Albus began scissoring the two fingers slightly, moaning again at the stretch, swirling them around as well, tugging on his rim, the slight burn fading quickly to pleasure. _Fuck, he was an idiot! He should’ve done this ages ago! Or better yet, had Scorpius do this to him ages ago!_

He snuck in a third finger, moaning at the thought of Scorpius’s long delicate fingers reaching deeper inside of him. He was fully whimpering now, and he thought he might actually cry. This was better, so much better, than anything he’d done to himself before and he finally understood why Scorpius said Albus could make him come untouched all the time.

A sound Albus had never heard himself make before tore from his mouth as white hot heat shot up his spine and his fingers prodded against something warm and fleshy deep inside. He picked up the pace, practically rubbing the skin of his cock raw with his brutal torture and jamming his fingers in himself harder and harder, searching for that magic spot again and again.

Albus could feel the heat growing low in his belly and actually felt a tear roll down his cheek as his lips never stopped saying Scorpius’s name over and over and over. It was all too much and so, so good.

Albus barely even registered the sound of the door opening and a familiar voice calling his name before his orgasm ripped from his body without warning as his fingers hit that spot once more.

He rolled onto his back, chest heaving, as his eyesight slowly returned to see none other than the innocent little blonde of his fantasies staring right back at him.

“Having fun?” His boyfriend asked, gesturing to the fingers still in Albus’s arsehole.

Well….fuck.


	2. Perfect

Albus was caught red handed.

Red fingered.

Whatever.

Still, he had to be thankful that it was only his _boyfriend_ who had walked in on him, mid-orgasm and naked as the day he was born. Right?

“Babe…I…”

“Oh no, please, Ally Cat, by all means, don’t let me stop you. Although by the looks of it you’ve already wrapped everything up quite nicely.” Scorpius smirked.

Albus tried his best not to look even _more_ mortified as he slowly eased his fingers out of himself, feeling all the blood that had been pooled in his cock minutes ago flood to his face.

“I can explain…”

Scorpius took pity on him. “Darling, what is there to explain? I’ve literally had sex with you loads of times, I think I know what wanking is, I’m not some innocent little debutant, it’s no big deal. Although, really Albus, you do have _me_ , I’m always more than willing to help you out, it’s not exactly like it’s a chore, you know.”

“I know. It’s just…embarrassing…is all…”

“Whatever for? Everyone looks stupid when they orgasm, Ally, and I’ve seen your orgasm face enough to have memorized it by heart. It’s a perfectly splendid orgasm face. It looked like this one was a pretty good one to.”

Albus buried his face in his hands. “Noooooo. You know why.” His voice was barely over a whisper but Scorpius had apparently managed to hear him, the bed sinking as a warm arm wrapped around Albus’s bare shoulder.

“Do you mean because you were watching porn? Albus, please, I do that all the time. That’s half the reason I smuggled my phone through the wards. Maybe we can watch some together sometime you know. Oooooo, maybe we can find a really good one and reenact it…”

“Cory! NO! Can’t you see I’m beyond mortified because you found me with my fucking fingers up my arse?”

Scorpius pulled away, circling Albus’s wrists with his long fingers and pulling his hands away from his face, forcing Albus to look him in the eye.

“Why are you embarrassed about that?”

Wasn’t Scorpius disgusted with him? Why wasn’t Scorpius telling him he never wanted to have sex with him again? Did he not see how big of a deal this was?

“Scorpius,” He said slowly, “it’s my arse.”

Scorpius just looked even more confused. “And?”

“And…it’s my arse! I was fingering myself! Doesn’t that weird you out?”

Scorpius just looked at Albus for a long minute, mouth agape and eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline like Albus was an utter imbecile.

“Albus, my love, remind me, but haven’t I literally stuck my tongue deep into said arse multiple times? Latched my lips around it like it was my last supper? Or is my memory failing me?”

Albus miraculously managed to feel his face heat up even more (and somewhere else too, but that’s beside the point). He wondered if you could literally die from shame. “Well, that’s different.”

“Different.” Scorpius deadpanned. “Right. Want to tell me what’s actually going on, or are you just going to keep blustering until you run away from me for two weeks again, like when you first kissed me, remember?”

“IT’S DIFFERENT BECAUSE I CAN’T STOP IMAGINING…” He stopped himself, feeling his eyes practically bulge out of his head.

_Ooooh, he’d fucked up._

“Imagining…what, Albus?” Scorpius’s voice had dropped lower as he ran the fingers still on Albus’s wrist up his arm, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Albus swallowed thickly.

“N-n-nothing.” He managed out. “For-forget I said anything.”

Scorpius stopped his movement and met Albus’s eyes again, eyebrows low and lips pursed.

“No, there will be none of that. I am your boyfriend, Albus Severus Potter. You don’t get to be embarrassed about anything around me. Especially about things that you want or that make you feel good. I love you, and that means _all of you_. Honestly, darling, I am the last person on Earth who is going to judge you. So please, tell me. I want to know all your fantasies, Albus. I want to make every last one of them come true.” He leaned in to sweetly peck Albus on the lips.

Albus felt himself relax at the softness of his boyfriend’s lip and his reassuring words, sinking into his embrace but still unable to meet his eye. “Promise you won’t take the piss?” His voice was barely over a whisper once again.

“Only if you deserve it.” Came the reply, muted into Albus’s hair. Scorpius received a slap on the knee in reply. “Merlin, Albus, I’m joking. Just trying to lighten the mood. You can always tell me anything. No matter what.” Another kiss found its way to Albus’s dark hair.

“Well…I was wondering…erm…”

“Yes?”

“Right. Erm…would you maybe…I mean would you possibly want… _fuck_ …Cory, I can’t…I want you…to-t-t-to fuck me.” Albus’s words rushed out at once in one breath but now it seemed like his lungs forgot how to work as he waited for Scorpius.

“Okay? Erm…don’t we already do that all the time though, love?”

“Scorpiuuuuuuuuuus!!!” Albus was starting to get on his own nerves with how whiney he sounded but, fuck it, he’d already come this far hadn’t he? Might as well see how this turned out. “Nooooooo. I want _you_ to fuck _me.”_ His words were muffled into Scorpius’s shirt, but the sharp intake of breath signified that Scorpius had in fact heard him.

“You…want me…to top…you?”

“Well, I don’t want you topping ole’ Siobhan Flynn, now do I?”

“Alright, now who’s taking the piss, Albus?”

“You like her!”

“She asked me out once and I did everything short of sucking your cock in front of her to convince her she was barking up the _entirely_ _wrong_ _tree_!”

Albus snorted. Scorpius sighed and pulled back, once again making Albus look into his eyes. “Ally Cat, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Look, I’m not running away screaming, see? I’d love to top if that’s something you want.”

Albus could only blink for a few seconds. “I…well…but is it something _you_ want? I don’t want you to feel like you have to. It’s totally fine if you don’t…I mean…I could buy a dildo or….” Scorpius silenced him with a kiss.

“You’re rambling again, love. You do that when you’re nervous. Albus, listen to me. Any form of sex with you is something beyond my wildest dreams and in no way could ever feel forced. I want to top you. I waited years, _years_ , Albus, to have sex with you and I want to have sex with you in as many ways as we can think of, and then some more yet unknown to mankind. I just thought bottoming wasn't something you were into, seeing as you've never wanted me to even finger you. I can’t promise that I’ll prefer this more than bottoming myself but then again, I’ve never done it. Whenever you’re ready, I’d love to pop your little ass cherry. It would be my greatest pleasure and honor.”

“YOU RUUUUUINED IT!” Albus was reduced to whining again as Scorpius practically fell of the bed in laughter. He couldn’t help but laugh to, grateful his boyfriend understood him enough to know he needed a little of the heaviness lingering in the air gone. It was what he finally needed to understand completely that none of this mattered and he was perhaps reading into everything way too much. Like Scorpius had said, their sex life was something beyond what he could’ve imagined and it was exactly that. _Their_ sex life.

Just theirs.

And it was perfect. 


	3. A Helping Hand

One week passed.

Then two.

Two and a half.

Albus was starting to think his beloved boyfriend had forgotten, or changed his mind, about their little…arrangement.

All the little voices in Albus’s head were loud, telling him he’d fucked up, royally. But, no. Scorpius had promised that he would top, that they’d have sex in a way Albus had only imagined in his deepest fantasies, and Scorpius never lied. He couldn’t. He’d start stuttering and he’s ears would turn blood red and he just couldn’t do it even to save his life.

So, why hadn’t they had sex in these long two and a half ( ** _two and a fucking half_** ) weeks at all?

It was getting closer to the end of the term and their professors _were_ being ruthless. Neither Scorpius or Albus had very much time but, still. It was the weekend now, just this one last class to go until freedom and dammit, Albus was going to get his arse fucking _destroyed_ tonight if it killed him.

Albus looked over at the boyfriend in question, head propped up on his hand, silvery-blonde hair in his eyes, mouth agape and drooling slightly, fast asleep in their lazy History of Magic class while their classmates gossiped or napped around them.

Fuck, Albus was so in love with him. Even his ungodly loud snores and little twitch of his nose had Albus whipped, his heart fluttering like mad. He wanted to wake up to this sight every day for the rest of his life. So, Albus did what any sane person would do and smacked Scorpius’s hand out from under his chin. (What?)(He was still pissed.) (You can be in love _and_ pissed.)

Scorpius’s forehead hit the table with a loud bang, causing everyone except the perpetually unobservant Professor Binns to whip their heads around at the commotion.

“Oh no, babe, you’re hand slipped! It must be all sweaty. Are you okay?” He rubbed the red spot on Scorpius’s forehead before leaning in to give him an innocent little forehead kiss, voice laced with pouty concern.

“Uh, yeah. Shit. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Scorpius’s voice was husky and he was rapidly trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes as Professor Binns never faltered in his lecture in the background.

Albus cooed at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “My poor baby.” He tried his best to hide his smirk. If he had to _literally_ knock some sense into his boyfriend….well….

“Guess I didn’t sleep much last night. Salazar, this isn’t like me. I don’t think I’ve ever fallen asleep in class before in my life. What’s gotten into me? You’re a bad influence, Ally!” A playful slap landed on Albus’s shoulder as he snorted.

“What were you doing all night anyway? You never even came to bed.”

Scorpius’s eyes widened and his face started turning an alarming shade of tomato. “N-nothing. I was studying in the library. We have a Transfiguration test on Monday, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Cory, you’re ears are red. You’re lying and you know it.” Albus dropped his hand down from where it had begun massaging the back of Scorpius’s neck to his soft thighs hidden under his uniform (and luckily for Albus, under the table as well) (maybe seducing his boyfriend wouldn’t be as hard as he thought) (well…hopefully _something_ was hard) (two somethings in fact). He began rubbing the soft flesh just above Scorpius’s knee, not missing the way Scorpius’s breathe hitched slightly.

“What were you really doing, kitten?” Albus saw Scorpius’s teeth physically bite into the plumpness of his lower lip and knew Scorpius was quite literally biting back a moan at the pet name that so rarely came out to play. It was Albus’s secret weapon and Scorpius knew it.

“Albus…we’re in c-c-class…” He could barely force the words out.

“So? I'm a bad influence, remember?”

“What if someone sees?!?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? My naughty little whore, letting everyone know how good you are for me, letting them hear who’s making you feel so good. Don’t lie, did you forget our little time in Filtch’s closet so soon? Dirty little whores love an audience, don’t they?” He was whispering directly into Scorpius’s ear now, trailing his hand massaging Scorpius’s thigh up higher and higher at an agonizingly slow pace.

Scorpius’s chest was heaving and the whimper he let out was barely audible.

“Go ahead and tell me what you were doing up so late last night, kitten.” Albus let the sweetness return to his voice as he dug his fingers into Scorpius’s thigh hard enough to bruise. “I might just let you come now instead of waiting until whenever I feel like. Let you have this lovely audience as a treat, if you can stay quiet and be my good little kitten.”

“Kitten can be good. Kitten wants to be good. So good. _Please.”_ Albus’s hand was practically on top of Scorpius’s crotch by now, close enough but not where Scorpius clearly wanted it, judging by the now prominent tent in his trousers.

“Tell me then, kit. You were touching yourself weren’t you?”

Albus almost missed the tiniest nod of Scorpius’s head before he grinned wickedly. “Naughty boy. Couldn’t wait for me could you? Little whore was just too desperate wasn’t he? Answer.”

“Y-y-yes, Albus. Wanted you so bad. Kitten n-needed you.”

“Yeah? Well, clearly not. You obviously don’t need my help do you? Such a whore, don’t even need my cock, even your hand will do instead.” Albus removed his hand then, leaning back into his chair away from Scorpius.

“NO!”

Albus sent daggers Scorpius’s way as a half-dozen heads whipped around at the sudden shout. Scorpius barely managed to cover it with a fit of coughing as everyone returned to their conversations or midday dreams.

“No?” Albus asked.

“Please! Kitten needs you! Don’t stop! Daddy, it hurts!”

Whoa.

The daddy thing was new. Not entirely unwelcome though as Albus felt his own trousers tighten up at the nickname, having to bite back a moan himself now. That _definitely_ would need to be discussed in detail later, but fuck. Maybe he was pushing too far…

“You’re sure, kitten? You want Daddy that badly? You know what to say if you need me to stop.”

Scorpius nodded quickly. “Pumpkin Pasties, Daddy, I know. I’m green.” Even this far gone, he managed to anticipate Albus’s next question. “Please, please, I’ll be good. Kitten will be quiet.”

“Good boy.” He rested his hand back over Scorpius’s thigh once again. “Why don’t you show me exactly how you touched yourself, hmmm? Let Daddy take care of you.”

Scorpius nodded again, looking around quickly to make sure no one was looking. He placed his delicate hand over Albus’s and moved it over to the prominent bulge in his lap. Albus squeezed him a little through the fabric, watching the way Scorpius’s eyes fluttered at the friction. “Feels good, Daddy.”

He squeezed Albus’s hand over his crotch tighter, forcing Albus to do the same over his cock. “It was like this, Daddy. Kitten needed it like t-this.”

“Perfect little whore. Always so good for me. What next?”

“I…I pulled it out, Daddy. Kitten was too desperate to wait.”

Albus moved his hand and tried to pull the zipper down as slowly and quietly as he dared (he didn’t _actually_ want to be caught) (that was more of Scorpius’s kink than his own) (and he didn’t fancy _that_ howler his mother would send him in detention). He managed and ran his fingers under the waist band of Scorpius’s pants, feeling the warmth of his skin hit him like a furnace as he pulled Scorpius’s cock out.

Scorpius let out a hiss as the cold air hit his sensitive skin. He looked to Albus, nostrils flaring. Albus almost came on the spot.

“Next, kitten. Show Daddy what you did next.”

Scorpius didn’t answer. He looked around once again before lifting Albus’s hand up to his mouth and spitting in his palm. He took Albus’s hand and wrapped it around his cock again, grip tight as before.

“Good boy. Showing Daddy what makes you feel so good. Perfect little whore knows this is mine, doesn’t he?” Albus struggled to hide the strain in his voice.

“Only yours, Daddy, o-on-only yours. Feels so good.” He was moving Albus’s hand up and down at a tight hold but slow pace, effectively using Albus to wank himself off. Albus had to use his other hand to palm at his own crotch. Scorpius never failed to find new ways to absolutely blow his mind.

Scorpius was panting heavily now, drooling once again as he sped up their hands. “Daddy…kitten nee-needs….aghhh…kitten needs to come. Please, Daddy, please.”

“You are not off the hook yet, little whore, but go ahead. Come all over Daddy’s hand.”

Scorpius bit into the flesh of his free hand, not entirely hiding his moan as Albus felt him paint his hand. Thankfully no one looked as he milked Scorpius through his orgasm. Scorpius’s head fell back on to his chair as he smiled, laughing a little to himself as Albus tucked him back into his pants and trousers as quietly as possible.

“Holy fuck that was amazing. Do you want me to…?”

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll hide it with my robes.” Albus said as he wiped the evidence away on the inside of said robes.

“What did you mean I’m not off the hook yet? Why did you let me come if I’m being punished for something?”

Albus turned and locked eyes with his clueless little saint of a boyfriend.

“We have a lot to talk about.”

Scorpius only looked more confused.


	4. Happy, Happy, Happy

They didn’t have time to talk for what felt like a lifetime to Albus, but what was actually only a few hours of waiting for Binns to finish his never-ending lecture, a sudden Slytherin House meeting they were forced to attend (some idiot first-years had trashed the toilets with dungbombs , fanged frisbees and one very angry knarl), and the longest dinner of Albus’s life where Scorpius just shoveled Sheppard’s pie down his throat without a care in the world as Albus tried not to strangle him in front of the entire school.

He was literally going to die if he didn’t have sex within the next hour.

Albus felt like one of those omega things in heat from the stories Scorpius claimed he didn’t read at night, all hot and bothered and fucking desperate, just waiting for some big, fat, cock to fuck them dumb and silent (Scorpius loved them, though he’d never admit it) (the stories, not the cocks) (although he did love cock too) (and Albus just might have loved reading them over his shoulder, pretending he was asleep if Scorpius caught him)(not that he’d ever admit it either).

Finally, fucking finally, it was Quidditch time and the entire school was out on the pitch, hoping for the pitcher to score a touchdown or whatever it was they did (or were those the muggle sports-ball games Albus’s mum and dad watched?) (Whatever).

The entire school except Albus and Scorpius.

As soon as they entered their shared room, Albus spun and locked the door behind them.

“Babe, look, back in class….”

Scorpius shut him up with a kiss, pushing him back into the door and groping whatever part of Albus his slender hands could reach. Scorpius’s hands felt like fire after not being on Albus in fucking ages and Albus’s mind went deliciously fuzzy as he involuntarily let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

“Cory…baby…” He mumbled against Scorpius’s painfully soft lips. Albus tried to remember what they even needed to talk about that was so damn important in the first place.

Wait. Fuck.

“Scorpius, stop.” He gently pushed Scorpius back just far enough to break their kiss and Scorpius actually _fucking_ _whined_.

Albus _seriously_ couldn’t concentrate.

_Focus._

“Fuck, what? I’m fine, Albus. I didn’t sub drop completely in class or anything, I’m perfectly ok. It was one of the hottest things we’ve ever done and I really enjoyed it, I want to do it again. We can talk about it later okay? I’m fine. I want you.”

He moved to kiss Albus again and Albus had to physically put a hand over his mouth to stop him.

“We need to talk, Cory. Seriously. About that, yes, definitely, the whole ‘daddy’ thing needs to be talked over later and I should’ve checked in more, I wasn’t exactly planning on going all dom on you and having a scene in the middle of class, but I was referring to everything else.”

Scorpius’s shoulders slumped and he tilted his head back with a groan.

“Ughhhh, fine. What? What’s wrong?”

Albus just stared at him.

“I’m serious. You have my full attention.” His voice was much softer now. “You can always tell me anything. What’s wrong, love?”

All of Albus’s confidence and anger from earlier was completely gone. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. Scorpius just smiled softly, giving Albus the time he needed, never looking away.

“How…how come…” Albus took a steadying breath. “How come you…can wank off…but you can’t touch me?”

“What?”

“I told you I wanted to bottom…and you’ve… completely ignored me since. That was the first time one of us has touched the other in almost three weeks, Cory! Are you that disgusted by me now? Do you want to break up?” Albus’s throat felt tight, his eyes stung.

“WHAT?!?! Of course not!” Scorpius’s hands immediately cupped Albus’s face, making sure Albus couldn’t look anywhere but Scorpius’s misty eyes. “Albus, fuck. I’ve gone about this the entirely wrong way. Let me explain, baby, ok?”

Albus sniffled, but nodded.

“I was trying to give you space, baby. I was letting you come to me in your own time. I didn’t realize you meant you wanted to bottom, like, immediately. You were so nervous, Albus, and I didn’t want you to feel rushed. And in class, well, I thought that was going to lead up to something now obviously, but you were the one in control, so I thought you would want me to...well, like usual… I should have communicated better, pumpkin, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I’d love to have you bottom for me if that’s still want you want.”

“So you don’t hate me? You don’t think I’m weird?” Albus’s voice was small even to his own ears.

“Well, you’re definitely weird, love, but in the best way, and not for that.” Scorpius’s smile was soft and his eyes were so, so warm. “And I could never hate you no matter what. I love you more than I can even understand completely myself. Let me show you, my dearest, if you’re ready.” There was no pressure behind his words. He truly meant it and Albus knew that. There wasn’t a wrong answer. Scorpius truly did want whatever Albus decided.

“I’m more than ready. And stop being so sappy. I’m bottoming, not proposing.”

“We’ll see.”

Scorpius’s smile was brighter than the sun and this time Albus let him kiss him.

Scorpius’s lips were soft as ever, tasting of the strawberry lip balm he claimed he never used. He kissed Albus like they had all the time in the world, like kissing him was the most important thing he’d ever done or would do. Albus let himself get lost in the feeling of being kissed for a few seconds, just melting into the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips against his, warm and sweet and strawberry and home. He tangled his hands into Scorpius’s silky hair as he felt slender hands grip his hips tight and Scorpius’s lips trail down his jaw to his neck, making Albus go boneless as he kissed the spot behind Albus’s ear that left his heart stuttering.

“Scorpius…if you don’t touch my dick within the next thirty seconds I swear I’m going to pass out and then break up with you.”

“Well, someone’s desperate, aren’t they? Ask me nicely.”

“SCORPIUS!”

“That’s not very nice. You have terrible manners. Were you raised by wolves?”

“No, just the savior of the wizarding world, and her husband. Now, my darling, dearest, angel dove, love of my life, perfect boyfriend, will you please, for the love of all that is holy, kindly rearrange my fucking guts with your dick before I wrap my hands around your throat?”

Scorpius threw his head back and laughed with his whole chest. “Hmmm….is that a threat or a promise? I might like that actually, come to think of it.”

“SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, I SWEAR ON MAGIC…”

“Damn, okay, pumpkin. Don’t get your knickers in a twist. C’mere.”

Scorpius reconnected their lips, pulling Albus to him and walking them backwards towards their bed, pausing for a second to let Albus rip his shirt off over his head, reconnecting their lips as Albus wasted no time, unfastening Scorpius’s trousers as well, unceremoniously shoving them down Scorpius’s pale legs.

“Slow down, Ally Cat. There’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere.” Scorpius’s voice was low, muffled against Albus’s lips as his hands pushed down Albus’s trousers and underwear, the only scrap of clothing between them being Albus’s thin shirt.

“Just nervous. I’m fine though. I want this.”

“Breathe, pumpkin. There’s nothing to be nervous of. We can stop whenever if it gets to be too much.”

Albus smiled slightly and nodded, trying not to let his hands shake as he pushed Scorpius’s shoulders down so he was sitting on the end of the bed, leaning down to reconnect their lips once again.

He reached down between them to stroke Scorpius’s hardening cock, pumping it a few times before rubbing at his bollocks, never breaking their kiss as Scorpius’s hands traveled down from his back to squeeze his ass a few times underneath his long shirt, smacking it once lightly.

He pulled back to meet Scorpius in the eyes as he slowly sank to his knees, immediately taking Scorpius down to the hilt.

“FUCK!” Scorpius threw his head back once again with a deep moan, laying back on the bed, resting on his elbows as Albus bobbed his head up and down his length, letting his tongue swirl around Scorpius as he did so, pausing every few thrusts to pull off and mouth at Scorpius’s smooth bollocks, sucking lightly as Scorpius’s breathing faltered slightly.

“How are you so fucking good at that? Your mouth is so perfect. I’ll never understand how you can get me so hard so quick. I feel like a horny teenager.”

“We _are_ horny teenagers.”

“Irrelevant.”

Albus licked long strips up his length, giving kitten licks to the tip and digging his tongue into the slit before Scorpius pulled him back up, reconnecting their lips again, kissing him so hard it almost hurt. Albus reached down and pumped him with his hand, swiping his tongue across Scorpius’s bottom lip. Scorpius granted him permission, letting Albus shove his tongue practically down his throat, exploring every inch of Scorpius’s mouth, moaning at the feeling.

Scorpius pulled back, eyes so blown they were black, and scooted up to the head of the bed, leaning back on the pillows smiling as he spread his legs in invitation. Albus practically tackled him, pulling him into another bruising kiss as he straddled Scorpius’s slender hips, almost bursting into tears when their naked cocks brushed against each other.

Albus chased the feeling, grinding his hips down into Scorpius’s repeatedly, out of his mind with the feeling. He felt fuzzy and floaty and horny beyond belief and what the hell was happening to him? Albus barely registered the small whimpers coming from his own throat as he ground his hips and cock down into Scorpius’s, their precum adding the perfect amount of slide and _fuck._

He didn’t even hear the bedside drawer open, or the click of the lube bottle, not even noticing Scorpius was moving until Albus felt wet fingers prod against his hole.

Albus probably should have been embarrassed at the noise that tore itself out of his chest as Scorpius’s wet finger circled around his rim, but he was about ten seconds away from cumming and honestly, nothing else mattered. Scorpius just kissed him harder, pushing his finger in slowly, causing Albus’s hips to slow and his breathing to stop entirely.

“Ally?” Scorpius’s voice betrayed just how much he was affected. Albus had no idea how he was so composed and calm, but the shake in Scorpius’s voice reassured Albus that he wasn’t the only one a little nervous.

“It’s fine, I’m okay.” He reassured his boyfriend. “I just… only did this the one time and well…it’s a lot, innit? ‘S good tho.”

Scorpius’s eyes were searching Albus’s, evidently finding what he wanted to see as he smiled again and slowly started to move his finger. Albus groaned, bending back down to reconnect their lips for the millionth time, running his hands up Scorpius’s slim chest, brushing over his nipples, taking them in between his fingers until they pebbled and Scorpius was moaning, slipping another finger into Albus in the process.

It felt so different. Scorpius’s fingers felt so much longer than Albus’s had, reaching spots inside Albus he didn’t even know existed.

“I should make you bottom more often. Now you’re the one who’s all desperate and whiny.” Scorpius teased, scissoring his fingers just right. Albus hadn’t even felt him stop moving, only twisting them inside of Albus as he had been unconsciously thrusting back onto Scorpius’s fingers, chasing him deeper and deeper. “Wonder how whiny you’ll be when you actually get my cock.”

“ _Cory_ …”

Scorpius wiggled a third finger inside Albus, and Albus was genuinely concerned the Quidditch crowd would still be able to hear him over the game with the porn star moans he couldn’t help letting out.

Scorpius thrust his fingers particularly hard, feeling that Albus was relaxing and opening up for him, jamming them right into that perfect spot that had Albus on the verge of blacking out.

“There….fuck…Scorpius….please….I need it….fuck, I’m ready…just please…”

“If you want it baby, all you have to do is take it.” Scorpius pulled his fingers carefully out of Albus, giggling (yes, fucking giggling, the little devil) as Albus whined at the emptiness.

Scorpius’s one hand moved to cup the back of Albus’s (embarrassingly) thick (and shaky) thighs while the other held his cock, placing it at Albus’s entrance. His tip caught on Albus’s rim and he felt so fucking huge and holy shit there was no way this was going to last long.

Scorpius’s hands moved to support Albus’s weight, gripping the globes of his arse and holding him up steady as Albus slowly, slowly sank down onto him.

Albus didn’t stop, not even breathing until he felt his hips flush against Scorpius’s, his whole length inside Albus, and _holy fucking fuck that was Scorpius’s bollocks against his arse cheeks._

Albus couldn’t get air fast enough. He couldn’t breathe. He felt so full and alive and loved and the stretch was better than he could’ve ever imagined. Albus quickly wondered how he was supposed to go around the rest of his life, everyday, like normal, without Scorpius’s cock inside him every waking moment. He felt so good.

Scorpius’s chest was also heaving under Albus’s palms, his own slender hands rubbing circles into Albus’s hips and arse, letting him have all the time he needed to adjust.

“How are you feeling? Cause your arse is so tight I’m pretty sure I’ve lost circulation in my dick but at least I’ll die happily.” Scorpius sounded drunk, gone with lust and the feeling of Albus’s warm walls around him for the first time.

“So fucking full. I swear you’re dick’s grown about three feet since I last seen it.”

“That’s not possible and you saw it, like, thirty seconds ago.”

“Still though. _Fuck._ Please move. _”_

Scorpius’s grip tightened on his arse as he thrust shallowly upwards into Albus, Albus bending down in a moan to catch his lips once more, not even really kissing anymore, just breathing in each other.

Scorpius’s hair was a wreck, Albus all but pulling it out at the roots, holding on for dear life as Scorpius’s thrusts became bolder and bolder and Albus ground his hips down to meet him, never ending moans tumbling out of both of them. Scorpius’s grip was so tight, Albus just knew he’d have dark bruises in the shape of Scorpius’s hands by morning. He couldn’t wait.

Albus’s cock was trapped between their bodies, his shirt soaked through with his precum, the friction unbelievable as Scorpius’s hips snapped up harder and harder, Albus breaking their kiss to bury his face into Scorpius’s neck, sucking a dark bruise into the pale skin, tasting the salt of his sweat and the pure taste of Scorpius on his tongue.

He practically screamed right into Scorpius’s ear (he’d feel bad about it later) when Scorpius angled just right, slamming his cock into Albus’s prostate, sending flames up Albus’s spine and a tear or two out of his eye.

“Cory…not gonna…I’m almost… _fuck!”_

“Me too, baby. Together?”

Scorpius’s cock was downright abusing Albus’s prostate now, slamming into it repeatedly as Scorpius moaned in his ear, Albus’s cock locked between them in oversensitivity and it was all so, so much and Albus’s vision went white as he bit down rather hard into Scorpius’s neck, painting their stomachs with rope after rope.

Scorpius was the one screaming this time as Albus finally released his teeth from his neck, the feeling of Albus somehow becoming _even_ _tighter_ and Albus felt a few more spurts of cum shoot out of his own cock at the feeling of Scorpius releasing deep inside him (his shirt was fucking ruined).

Scorpius’s hands were gentle as he rubbed up and down Albus’s back, both of them unable to find oxygen in the now stifling dorm room. Albus let out yet another way too embarrassing whine as Scorpius moved him in order to pull out, laughing slightly as he did so, before wincing and grabbing at his neck.

“Fuck, Scorpius, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean too, I just got carried away.”

“It’s alright, it’s like a trophy. I like everyone knowing who this came from.” His fingers lightly prodded the already purpling mark tenderly.

He plopped back down on his back with a huff, not yet finding the energy to clean up, Albus cuddling up to him, blissfully sated and happier than he’d ever been.

“Was it everything you imagined?” Scorpius asked quietly, Albus barely hearing the doubt that was laced there.

“I never could’ve imagined anything like that. That was beyond amazing.”

“So…we're doing that again?” Scorpius’s voice was hopeful now and Albus laughed, lightly smacking his chest.

“Give my arse a break first for a while!”

“I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you, you incredible idiot.”

The kiss this time was much sweeter, less urgent and saying everything both of them were so useless at communicating.

“So…I’m Daddy now, huh?”

Scorpius just buried his face under the pillow, a much different groan escaping him this time as Albus laughed, happy, happy, happy.


End file.
